Finding Your Warmth
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Bagi Levi kekuatannya terlalu berbahaya, menyakiti orang lain. Menyakiti Petra./"Pergilah. Demi keselamatanmu."/delapan tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu/"Akulah yang akan mengimbangimu."/AU/Rivetra/For Levi Fest 2015/RnR?


Petra menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menguap kebosanan. Pesta telah berlangsung selama dua jam dan sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda pesta akan berakhir. Yang ada, tamu-tamu semakin banyak berdatangan.

Gadis berumur sembilan tahun itu mengangkat gaunnya dengan susah payah, menepi ke jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah taman belakang Kerajaan Timur. Kepalanya untuk sesaat mendongak, menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat cantik di langit malam. Andai saja ada teman seumuran yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol, ia pasti tidak akan merasa kebosanan seperti ini.

Petra lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pesta ini diadakan oleh Kerajaan Timur, pesta tahunan menjelang natal ini selalu diadakan dengan mengundang kerajaan-kerajaan dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Tidak terkecuali Kerajaan Utara, kerajaan dimana Petra yang menjadi puterinya.

Masalahnya, sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan teman seumuran yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol. Hampir semua puteri atau pangeran yang datang umurnya jauh di atasnya—membuat Petra agak canggung saat mengobrol bersama mereka, terlebih karena jarang bertemu. Annie, kakaknya, biasanya akan menemaninya kalau ia sudah tidak ada teman mengobrol di pesta seperti ini. Namun kali ini, kakaknya itu terserang demam sehingga tidak bisa ikut. Ayah dan ibunya juga pasti telah bergabung dengan pemimpin kerajaan lain untuk mengobrol entah masalah aliansi atau hanya berbincang ringan.

Petra memanggil salah satu pelayan istana untuk meminta jaketnya, setelah mendapatkannya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar _ballroom_ menuju taman belakang istana. Berjalan-jalan menikmati angin malam di taman mungkin akan lebih baik daripada mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan di ruang pesta.

Petra menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam saat telah berada di luar. Udara malam yang cukup dingin dan sejuk seketika memenuhi paru-parunya. Tangannya mengeratkan jaket beludru merahnya sementara ia terus menyusuri taman istana Kerajaan Timur itu.

Ada berbagai macam bunga yang ditanam di taman itu. Lampu-lampu kecil di sepanjang jalan setapak menyinari bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu. Tepat di bagian tengan taman ada _fountain_ yang menyala, percikan airnya berkilauan disinari lampu berwarna putih yang menghiasinya.

Tanpa disadarinya, bibir Petra telah melengkung tersenyum. Keputusannya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman memang tidak salah. Saat semakin mendekati tengah taman, ia baru menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman di dekat _fountain_. Posisi orang itu membelakanginya, namun dari punggung dan baju yang dipakainya, Petra langsung tahu orang itu adalah laki-laki.

Meski sempat ragu antara ingin menyapa atau tidak, Petra akhirnya memberanikan diri berjalan menghampirinya.

"Halo." Sapa Petra sehalus mungkin agar tidak mengagetkan lawan bicaranya.

Namun usaha Petra rasanya percuma saja, pemuda itu tampak berjengit kaget dan seketika menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mendadak berdiri saat melihat Petra yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Petra menebak, pemuda itu melamun sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain disitu selain dirinya sediri.

"Ah, maaf." Petra tersenyum kikuk sambil menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Anak laki-laki yang sepertinya hampir seumur dengannya itu menatap ke arahnya dari atas sampai bawah sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Pergilah."

.

 **-O-O-O-**

.

Levi bukan tipe orang yang menyukai pesta. Tidak suka. Bukan benci. Atau belum. Menghadiri sebuah pesta sebenarnya tidak menjadi masalah bagi Levi. Sebagai putera Kerajaan Timur, kerajaan terkuat di negeri ini, membuat ia harus betah datang ke satu pesta ke pesta lain demi menjalin hubungan baik dengan kerajaan lain—meski kebanyakan ia hanya mengekor di belakang kakaknya, Erwin, yang lebih banyak berbicara dengan berbagai macam orang sementara ia hanya menanggapi seperlunya.

Levi jenuh, kalau boleh jujur. Ada kalanya ia ingin melepas statusnya sebagai putera raja dan kabur menjadi rakyat biasa. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa berbagai macam tekanan yang sepertinya sudah ia rasakan sejak lahir.

Belum lagi dengan kekuatan _istimewa_ yang dimilikinya.

Levi duduk di salah satu bangku taman dekat _fountain_. Melarikan diri dari pesta ke taman belakang ternyata ide yang tidak buruk. Masa bodoh kalau kakaknya akan sibuk mencarinya setelah ini, lagipula ia masih di lingkungan istana. Bukan kabur ke luar kerajaan atau semacamnya.

Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari mulut Levi. Statusnya sebagai salah satu pewaris kerajaan menuntutnya untuk bersikap lebih dewasa dari umurnya yang bahkan belum genap 10 tahun.

Kali ini mata abu-abunya turun menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Levi tidak pernah mengharapkan kekuatan ini ada dalam dirinya. Dalam keluarganya, hanya ia yang memiliki kekuatan ini.

Kekuatan mengeluarkan es, lalu membekukan semua yang ada.

Menurut cerita Erwin, kekuatan ini didapatkan dari nenek moyang mereka yang merupakan keturunan asli Ratu Salju. Kekuatan ini hanya muncul beberapa kali dalam satu garis keturunan—yang Levi rutuki, kenapa harus menimpa dirinya dan bukan kakaknya saja.

Kekuatannya muncul saat ia berumur lima tahun, saat tanpa sengaja ia hampir jatuh tercebur ke dalam kolam ikan belakang istana. Untungnya saat itu Erwin sempat meraihnya sebelum jatuh, namun tangannya yang terlanjur menyentuh permukaan air seketika membekukan kolam ikan itu.

Akhirnya sejak itu, seluruh keluarganya tahu bahwa Levi ternyata memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Hal itu pula yang menjelaskan kenapa hanya ia satu-satunya yang berambut hitam sementara orangtua dan kakaknya memiliki rambut pirang keemasan.

Levi harus pandai mengontrol kekuatannya agar tidak sampai menyakiti orang lain. Ia juga harus pandai mengatur emosinya karena terkadang, kekuatannya akan muncul tanpa sadar bila emosinya naik.

Seperti minggu lalu. Tangan Levi tanpa sadar mengepal.

Pesta itu diadakan di Kerajaan Selatan. Levi mau tak mau harus datang karena seluruh pangeran dan puteri diwajibkan untuk datang dalam perayaan hari anak, meski sehari sebelumnya tubuhnya sempat terserang demam.

Pada awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya salah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan lain, Eren, yang sengaja mencari masalah menumpahkan jus jeruk ke bajunya. Levi yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang _'clean freak'_ ditambah suasana hati yang buruk, membuat emosinya seketika naik dan membuat kekuatannya muncul tanpa sadar.

Saat Levi mengibaskan tangannya kesal pada Eren, es seketika muncul dari tangannya dan membekukan kaki juga setengah badan Eren. Hal itu sontak membuat Eren seketika menjerit ketakutan. Untung saja saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di salah satu lorong istana.

Setelah itu Levi tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi karena pandangannya yang mendadak gelap. Ia pingsan. Saat siuman, ia sudah berada di kamarnya lagi dan menerima omelan panjang lebar dari ayah dan ibunya.

Meski pada akhirnya, mereka hanya meminta Levi untuk lebih berhati-hati mengontrol emosinya agar kekuatannya tidak muncul dan membahayakan orang lain. Ayahnya secara personal juga telah meminta maaf pada Eren dan meminta salah satu penyihir istana untuk menghapus ingatan Eren soal kekuatan Levi.

Karena sebenarnya, kekuatan Levi harus disembunyikan dari umum. Hal ini dilakukan untuk melindunginya, juga agar kekuatannya tidak dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Halo."

Levi tersentak dari lamunannya dan sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara dari balik punggungnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mundur selangkah saat pemilik suara itu ternyata telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Siapa dia?

"Ah, maaf." Gadis yang diyakini Levi hampir seumur dengannya itu kini tersenyum kikuk dan menyelipkan anak rambut coklat karamelnya ke belakang telinganya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia justru memandangi gadis di depannya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun merah di balik jaket beludrunya yang putih. Yang bisa terlihat oleh matanya hanyalah hiasan di bagian depan gaunnya simple tapi cukup membuat gadis itu terlihat manis.

Sebentar, barusan ia memikirkan apa?

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya, menghentikan pikiran yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi kalau tetap memandangi gadis itu.

"Pergilah," Ucap Levi tanpa sadar.

.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Petra mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia hanya mencoba bersikap ramah. Kata ibunya, berbuat ramah pada setiap orang tanpa terkecuali itu penting, tanpa memandang statusnya yang merupakan puteri seorang raja. Tapi anak laki-laki di depannya ini justru mencoba mengusirnya?

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Petra bingung.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu hanya mendengus sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Apa maumu?"

Dingin sekali, batin Petra.

"Mencari teman." Jawaban pendek dari Petra membuat pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Lalu?"

Petra terhenyak. Apa pemuda di depannya ini tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang mencoba mengajaknya berkenalan dan mungkin saja bisa menjadi teman?

Tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya lagi, pemuda itu lebih dulu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauh. "Pergilah. Demi keselamatanmu."

"Hei." Tanpa sadar suara Petra meninggi. Membuat pemuda itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku hanya mencoba bersikap ramah. Kenapa tanggapanmu dingin sekali?"

Petra melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia paling tidak suka diabaikan. Setidaknya, bisa 'kan sapaannya dibalas dengan paling tidak tanggapan yang lebih ramah?

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya dingin. Petra baru menyadari matanya yang sayu namun tajam itu. Apakah matanya selalu setajam dan sedingin itu?

" _Mood_ -ku sedang jelek. Pergilah demi keselamatanmu." Jawab pemuda itu dengan lebih tegas.

Petra mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudnya dengan keselamatanku?"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. "Pergi."

"Tunggu—" Tanpa sadar Petra mengejar dan menahan lengan pemuda itu.

Kaget dengan Petra yang tiba-tiba menyentuhnya, pemuda itu seketika menyentakkan tangannya.

Saat itulah sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan terjadi tepat di depan mata Petra.

Tangan pemuda itu baru saja mengeluarkan es dan membuat tanah dan tanaman di sekitar mereka seketika menjadi beku.

.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Kenapa gadis ini cerewet sekali? Tidak bisakah ia meng-iya-kan permintaannya lalu pergi? Ia butuh ketenangan untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap ramah. Kenapa tanggapanmu dingin sekali?"

Levi menoleh ke arah gadis itu lagi. Kali ini gadis itu tengah menatapnya kesal dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

" _Mood_ -ku sedang jelek. Pergilah demi keselamatanmu." Levi sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Meski kini ia sedang berada di lingkungan istananya sendiri, mengeluarkan kekuatannya di depan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya jelas bukan opsi yang baik.

"Apa maksudnya dengan keselamatanku?"

Levi tahu kesabarannya hampir mencapai batas. _Mood_ -nya yang terlanjur memburuk sejak awal dan kekesalannya pada gadis ini membuat ia sadar harus secepatnya pergi dari sini.

Sebelum emosinya lepas kendali dan kekuatan itu muncul lagi tanpa keinginannya.

"Pergi." Dengan satu kata itu Levi langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu—"

Levi tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Dengan cepat ia menyentak tangan gadis itu, dan ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

Kekuatan itu muncul dan seketika membekukan tanaman dan tanah di sekitar mereka.

Sial.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya yang cokelat melebar menatap Levi dan tanah yang membeku secara bergantian dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Bagus. Setelah ini pasti gadis itu akan menjerit ketakutan dan berlari pergi. Lalu ayah dan ibunya akan memarahinya lagi karena tidak bisa mengontol emosi dan kekuatannya.

Namun reaksi gadis itu sama sekali tidak diduga Levi.

"Cantiknya."

"…eh?" Levi tertegun.

Bukannya takut, gadis itu kini justru berjongkok dengan hati-hati lalu menyentuh salah satu bunga mawar yang membeku. "Lihat, bunga ini jadi cantik sekali." Bibirnya tersenyum sementara jarinya menelusuri kelopak mawar yang terbungkus kristal es.

Levi masih terdiam mengamati saat gadis itu perlahan bangkit berdiri dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Kekuatanmu keren sekali. Bisa ajari aku?"

Apa gadis di depannya ini _waras_? "Ini kutukan." Jawab Levi pendek.

"Oh ya?" gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Levi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya harus mengendalikannya 'kan?" Petra tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, kakekku juga memiliki kekuatan istimewa, meski bukan es sepertimu. Tapi beliau bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik." Kali ini ia terkikik geli.

Levi terdiam.

Langkah kaki gadis itu perlahan mendekatinya. "Sebenarnya yang barusan kuceritakan itu rahasia. Jangan beritahu siapapun ya? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." Tangan gadis itu terulur ke arahnya. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut memakai kekuatanmu di depanku."

Levi menatap tangan gadis itu sebelum kembali menatap wajahnya yang masih betah tersenyum.

"Aku Petra. Siapa namamu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi merasa aman untuk membagi rahasianya dengan orang di luar istananya. Senyum gadis itu akhirnya mampu melelehkan dingin di wajah Levi.

"Levi."

.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Akhirnya Petra paham kenapa pemuda itu terus menyuruhnya untuk pergi menjauh sejak tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda bermata dingin itu memiliki kekuatan istimewa.

Meski sempat kaget, kekuatan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut. Sebaliknya ia justru merasa kagum. Terlebih melihat bunga di sekitar mereka diselimuti kristal es dan membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

"Ini kutukan." Jawab pemuda itu saat ia memintanya untuk mengajarinya kekuatan istimewanya.

"Oh ya?"

Levi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya harus mengendalikannya 'kan?" Petra tersenyum, mengingat hal yang pernah dilihatnya nyaris sama seperti saat ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Sebenarnya, kakekku juga memiliki kekuatan istimewa, meski bukan es sepertimu. Tapi beliau bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik." Ia terkikik kecil saat dulu ia sering bermain-main dengan kekuatan kakeknya itu.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam memandanginya.

Kali ini dengan langkah pasti Petra melangkah mendekati pemuda yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Sebenarnya yang barusan kuceritakan itu rahasia. Jangan beritahu siapapun ya? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengharapkan sebuah jabatan tangan sebagai balasan. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut memakai kekuatanmu di depanku."

Petra tahu pemuda ini menghindari keramaian agar kekuatannya tidak membahayakan orang lain karena emosinya yang bisa saja menjadi tidak terkendali.

"Aku Petra. Siapa namamu?"

Suara lembut Petra akhirnya mampu membuat pemuda itu menerima uluran tangannya.

"Levi."

Rona merah seketika menghiasi pipi putih Petra. Meski sedetik, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu—Levi, tersenyum samar ke arahnya.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Petra merasakan jantungnya berdebar karena senyum dari lawan jenisnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime**

 **Frozen © Disney**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(S): AU, maybe OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

 **For LEVI MOVIE FESTIVAL 2015**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finding Your Warmth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _PETRA!"_

 _Levi tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Yang bisa diingatnya hanyalah memenuhi permintaan Petra untuk membekukan danau di belakang istana untuk bermain_ ice skating _. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa musim panasnya di kerajaan Timur, permintaan itu tentu saja disanggupi Levi setelah memastikan area sekitar danau aman dari orang lain selain mereka—atas bantuan penjaga istana yang diminta Levi, tentu saja._

 _Mungkin ia yang bodoh. Ia payah karena masih juga belum pandai mengontrol kekuatannya. Seharusnya ia membuat permukaan es yang halus dan licin agar aman dilewati mereka selama bermain_ skating _. Tapi selama nyaris setengah jam mereka berseluncur, semuanya masih baik-baik saja._

 _Sampai Petra mulai berseluncur lebih jauh ke tengah danau. Levi langsung mengikutinya sambil terus mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya, memastikan es yang mereka lalui tidak retak. Gadis itu tertawa kegirangan merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya saat meluncur tanpa menyadari Levi kewalahan mengikutinya._

" _Jangan terlalu cepat, Petra!"_

 _Teriakan Levi tampaknya tidak didengar Petra. Gadis itu dengan lincahnya meluncur dan berputar dengan lihai, membuat Levi sempat berhenti meluncur dan terpaku melihat kemampuan Petra di atas es. Hal itulah yang menjadi kesalahan Levi._

 _Es yang dihasilkannya tidak halus seperti sebelumnya, ada bongkahan es yang muncul ke permukaan namun sama-sama tidak disadari keduanya. Saat Petra meluncur mundur, kakinya tersandung salah satu bongkahan es dan tubuhnya terbanting ke belakang dengan kepala yang lebih dulu membentur permukaan es._

 _Annie dan Erwin, yang saat itu kebetulan baru saja datang untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka, sontak berlari menghampiri Petra yang terbaring tak bergerak di atas es dan Levi yang justru terdiam._

" _Petra!"_

" _Levi!"_

 _Posisi Levi yang saat itu agak jauh dari Petra membuatnya hanya terdiam di tempat. Matanya seketika membulat melihat Petra yang tiba-tiba saja telah terbaring di permukaan es. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Erwin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah di depannya dan mencengkram kedua pundaknya erat. Yang ia tahu, kakaknya itu menatapnya marah namun segera berbalik untuk menghampiri Annie yang sedang memeluk Petra._

 _Levi menatap kedua telapak tangannya saat Erwin meluncur melewatinya dengan membawa Petra dalam gendongannya. Ia sempat melirik sekilas. Apa Petra… akan baik-baik saja?_

" _Levi?"_

 _Ia mendongak dan mendapati Annie kini menatapnya lebih tajam dari biasanya—ia tahu kakak Petra itu selalu bersikap dingin, tapi bila menyangkut soal adiknya ekspresinya akan melembut seketika._

" _Jangan… dekati Petra lagi."_

 _Levi terbelalak. Annie lalu meluncur melewatinya, mengikuti Erwin yang membawa Petra ke dalam istana untuk mendapat pertolongan._

.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Levi bangun dengan napas terengah. Ia menyentuh dahinya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Matanya menutup rapat lagi dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang tampak di wajahnya.

Kenapa kejadian itu lagi-lagi datang ke mimpinya?

Ia menyibakkan selimutnya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Matahari masih belum bersinar penuh, langit masih remang dengan warna hitam yang masih mendominasi. Levi butuh berendam untuk merilekskan pikirannya saat ini, hal yang selalu dilakukannya bila terbangun dengan mimpi buruk.

Saat melewati lemarinya, langkahnya terhenti. Manik hitamnya menelusuri bayangannya terpantul di cermin. Rambutnya yang hitam legam dipotong cepak rapi. Badannya yang dulu kurus kecil kini tampak lebih memiliki otot di usianya yang telah menginjak 18 tahun. Kedewasaan juga nampak semakin jelas di wajahnya.

Kali ini matanya melirik ke arah salah satu pigura lukisan di atas perapiannya. Lukisan itu adalah dirinya dan Petra saat masih kecil. Itu adalah hadiah pemberian Petra saat ia ulang tahun ke 12.

Hampir enam tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, bagaimana kabar gadis itu sekarang?

.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Levi berjalan melewati Erwin yang mendengus melihat sikapnya. Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir dengan sikap adiknya yang semakin bersikap dingin seiring pertambahan umurnya.

Erwin menatap punggung Levi yang berjalan menjauh. Ia menebak adiknya itu pasti melarikan diri ke taman belakang istana lagi. Levi tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, sekalipun itu pesta ulang tahun kakaknya sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Erwin- _san_."

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat orang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Annie."

.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Levi merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di belakang kepala sementara matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit. Angin musim semi bertiup lembut, Hiruk pikuk pesta tidak terdengar sampai kesini. Suasana yang tenang membuat Levi rileks. Kedua matanya mulai menutup tanpa sadar. Beberapa saat berlalu dengan keheningan yang mendamaikan.

"Ternyata kau masih tidak suka pesta." suara perempuan tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Levi. "Sudah kuduga kau disini."

Suara itu. Levi sontak membuka matanya lalu bangkit duduk. Sesosok perempuan yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

Hiasan rambut bunga krisan yang terbuat dari kaca terpasang di sisi kanan rambut oranye sebahunya. Tubuhnya yang ramping namun terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang terakhir diingat Levi kini dibalut oleh _dress_ putih selutut dengan tali spaghetti dan hiasan bunga besar di bagian pinggang kanannya. _Make-up_ simpel menghiasi wajahnya yang memang dasarnya sudah terlihat manis.

"Petra…" Levi mengucapkannya tanpa sadar, membuat perempuan itu justru terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Barusan kukira kau sudah lupa denganku."

Ia tidak pernah melupakan Petra. Semenjak Annie memintanya untuk menjauhi Petra enam tahun silam, ia memang tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi Petra lagi. Terakhir kali ia mengirim surat pada Petra adalah untuk meminta maaf karena telah mencelakakan dirinya. Setelah itu keduanya hilang kontak. Sepertinya, Annie serius untuk menjauhkan keduanya karena ia juga tidak pernah menerima surat dari Petra lagi sejak saat itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Petra sambil berangsur duduk di sebelah Levi. Lelaki itu justru mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Biasa saja."

Petra tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Levi yang pendek. "Dingin sekali. Kukira setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, sikapmu akan lebih lembut."

Levi terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia kaget melihat Petra ikut datang. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah mencoba mencari Petra lagi. Rasa bersalah itu terus menyelimutinya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin, sebenarnya ia dan Petra sering berada di dalam satu pesta. Namun Levi lah yang selalu berusaha menghindar agar tidak sampai bertemu.

Keheningan tak enak menyelimuti mereka. Sampai akhirnya Petra mendesah pelan sembari menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ujung _heels_ -nya yang saling mengetuk satu sama lain.

"Kautahu, kita lupakan saja kejadian waktu itu. Aku hanya terluka ringan. Annie terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku." Jeda sejenak sebelum Petra melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. ""Tidak seharusnya dia memintamu untuk menjauhiku."

Perlahan Levi mulai menatap Petra. Dilihatnya perempuan itu tersenyum tipis sebelum balik menatapnya. Levi hampir membuka mulutnya namun disela oleh perempuan itu.

"Jangan minta maaf. Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak minta yang macam-macam padamu." Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. "Mungkin itu hukuman karena tidak mendengarkanmu ya?" Tawa pelan namun terdengar getir meluncur dari bibirnya.

Levi menutup matanya. Kejadian itu masih jelas dalam ingatannya. Ia tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana senyum Petra yang lebar mendadak hilang saat perempuan itu jatuh lalu hilang kesadaran karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Sudah cukup satu kali itu saja ia menyakiti perempuan itu.

Levi mendadak bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kakinya mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapa taman.

"Levi?"

"Aku berpikir untuk menghilangkan kekuatan ini." Ujar Levi tanpa menoleh ke arah Petra. "Kekuatan ini terlalu berbahaya."

Petra bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mengikutinya.

"Tapi… bukankah ada resiko jika kau menghilangkan kekuatan itu?" nada kekhawatiran tampak jelas dari pertanyaan Petra.

"Memang." Langkah Levi seketika terhenti yang diikuti pula oleh perempuan itu. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Petra dari balik bahunya. "Umurku akan berkurang setengahnya."

Petra menutup sebelah mulutnya yang terbuka. Bagaimana bisa Levi mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah dan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi? "K-kau tidak bisa melakukan itu—"

"Keputusan ini tetap lebih baik daripada harus menyakiti orang lain, Petra." Levi meraih salah satu bunga mawar di dekatnya lalu memetiknya. Perlahan, es mulai menyelimuti bunga itu sampai seluruh bagiannya tertutup es. "Juga, agar tidak menyakitimu."

Levi yakin Petra bisa mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir meski ia hanya mengucapkannya dengan pelan. Tidak mendengar respon apapun, ia membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Petra kini menunduk dalam.

"Apa itu alasanmu menghilangkan kekuatanmu?" tanya Petra tanpa menatapnya.

Levi mendesah. "Kau tahu jawabannya."

Kedua tangan Petra seketika mengepal. "Kalau begitu, akulah yang akan mengimbangimu." Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Levi.

Levi mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "Hah?"

Senyum manis perlahan terkembang di bibir Petra. Ia berjalan mendekati Levi."Apa kau masih ingat bahwa kakekku juga memiliki kekuatan istimewa? Aku memintanya untuk mengajariku."

Petra menyentuh bunga mawar yang masih dipegang Levi itu, tak berselang lama, es yang menyelimuti bunga itu perlahan meleleh. Lelaki itu terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Kekuatan itu—"

"Api. Kakekku memiliki kekuatan api." Telapak tangan Petra kini bergeser menyentuh tangan Levi yang dingin. Hangat. "Kakekku bilang, ia tidak sepenuhnya bisa mengajarkanku kekuatan ini karena terlalu berbahaya. Tapi setidaknya, kakek bilang kekuatan ini bisa sedikit mengimbangimu."

Levi _speechless_. Setelah beberapa saat bunga mawar di tangannya itu kini tidak lagi beku. Namun menyisakan butiran-butiran air yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Kekuatan Petra menghilangkan semua es nya.

Sama seperti senyum Petra yang berhasil melelehkan dingin di wajah Levi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Lihat? Es nya hilang." Perempuan itu menarik tangannya lagi. "Jadi, berjanjilah untuk tidak menghilangkan kekuatan—eh?"

Petra memekik kecil saat Levi tiba-tiba membuang bunga di tangannya lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya

"L-Levi?"

"Diamlah." Sebelah tangannya menyentuh belakang kepala Petra sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk erat punggung perempuan itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Petra.

Sejak awal Levi tahu kekuatan ini ada dalam dirinya, ia selalu berharap suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang bisa mengimbanginya. Atau setidaknya, menahan kekuatannya agar tidak menyakiti orang lain. Kekuatannya akan menjadi berbahaya bila ia terus diselimuti ketakutan untuk mengendalikannya.

Namun saat ia bertemu dengan Petra, ia tahu perempuan itu memiliki sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya.

Petra mau menerima kekurangannya. Tidak lari melihat kekuatannya. Memaafkannya karena kesalahan bodohnya. Dan kini, ia datang dengan kekuatan yang sengaja dipelajarinya agar mampu mengimbangi kekuatan es nya.

Apa lagi yang dibutuhkan Levi?

Ketakutan itu perlahan mulai memudar. Bila dingin itu mulai menyelimutinya lagi, akan ada Petra yang menghangatkannya.

"Jangan pergi." Levi mengucapkannya meungkinnyaris seperti perintah. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun ia tahu, Petra mengerti maksud terselubungnya. "Aku butuh seseorang untuk mengimbangiku. Dan orang itu harus kau, Petra."

Sekilas Levi mendengar Petra terkikik pelan, namun kemudian perempuan itu mengangguk dan kedua tangannya balas memeluk punggung Levi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

Akhirnya! Karya pertama di fandom SnK bisa kelar! Hahaha. Lega banget akhirnya bisa nulis ini sampai selesai. Secara, ini fanfik pertama di fandom ini, fanfic pertama juga untuk pairing kesayangan: Rivaille x Petra! Khukhukhu. Udah cinta mati banget lah sama pairing ini dari SMA. Walaupun nangis seminggu waktu Petra mati (hiks!) tapi cintanya ke Rivetra mah gak pernah ilang dong sampe uda kuliah gini! Hahaha~ XDD

Seneng banget waktu tau ada event Levi Fest ini, secara pacar imut(?) kesayangan dari SnK sama sekali gak dapet porsinya di Live Action nya, yang ada malah si om siapa itu namanya sampek lupa :(( #heh tapi yah biar deh di event ini kan Levi Ackerman jelas jadi peran utama di fanfik mana-mana(?) heuheuheu x3

Maaf kalau Out of Character nya agak kebangetan :') uda berusaha IC tapi baru ngerasain ternyata susah juga ya bikin Levi sesuai karakternya, hmm. Yah, pokoknya review dan concrit selalu diterima!

Terima kasih banyak sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review ya!

Love,

Aika N.


End file.
